


【TharnType】满月派对

by MuMuD



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuMuD/pseuds/MuMuD
Relationships: TharnType - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	【TharnType】满月派对

当湿软的舌头闯入口腔的那一刻，Type的脑子还是蒙的

周围的狂欢仍在继续，音乐声、欢呼声轰炸着耳朵，昏暗环境下的触碰被感知放大，充满热度的肉体上的荧光流淌着逐渐放纵的欲望

Type胸前的衬衫已经被打开到了腰间，若不是钩挂在胳膊上，整个上身就完全暴露在外，不过他已经无暇顾及这个，又一口苦醇的酒液被渡入口中，将他搅得凌乱的舌就着酒液滑过上颚、齿贝，逗弄着勾缠他的舌，被吻开的双唇让来不及吞咽的酒与唾液从嘴角滑落

Type被吻得骨头都有些酥软，软绵绵地倚靠身后的墙，身体的高温并没有因为接触冰凉的墙面而有所缓解，炽热离开了他的双唇，向下吻过他的脖颈，舌尖舔过酒液滑下的轨迹，小巧而突出的喉结被牙齿轻咬，呻吟难耐地从口中溢出

“Tharn”

Type其实也不知道自己想说些什么，此时的他早就迷失在恋人为他精心编织的情网中，他只能下意识喊出脑子里所剩无几的词汇

“嘘——”Tharn的唇还抵在Type的喉结，那里已经留下了猩红色的痕迹，“会听见的”

嘴上这么说着，手上却慢慢下移，呼吸的急促让胸膛上下起伏，刚刚还在台上摆弄乐器的手留恋在蜜色的肌肤和饱满的胸肌，细腻的触感让Tharn痴迷，有些粗粝的指腹拈磨凸起的肉粒，深色的乳晕被玩弄得充血

Type也害怕被别人听到，四周都是狂欢的人群，并不怎么隐秘的地方一个不小心便能看到，他紧咬起牙关，呼吸声愈发粗重，眼眶都染上了红，眸子里含着水，他不知道，自己一副隐忍的模样有多激发人的欲望，Tharn看着他，手指比划起Type胸前写的字

F

Type感觉到Tharn的手指慢悠悠地在自己胸前划，指腹的粗糙感让他觉得自己好像火柴盒子，划过的位置被摩擦起高温，滚烫的温度一点点地点燃他的身体，蚕食他的理智，内心的燥热让他不耐烦，可Tharn却仍旧恶劣得很，让他等待着

K

Tharn的手指划过Type胸前最后一个字母

FUXK

Tharn露出恶作剧似的笑容，从自己裤子口袋里拿出一样东西，将另一个词接着写在了下面。然后，修长的腿弯了下去，双唇代替了手指，一个又一个的吻烙在Type的身体上，胸膛、腹部，最后轻轻扯低腰带，露出下腹的小片肌肤，唇的温度留在了那儿

当Tharn的吻落下，Type感觉自己的脑子里有什么彻底崩断了，他扯紧Tharn的衣领，一把将蹲着的人从地上拽起来，粗鲁急躁的动作让Tharn笑得像个逮住猎物的狐狸，这使Type更加烦躁起来，较劲似的狠狠咬上Tharn的唇，不比刚刚Tharn吻得撩人，Type的吻更加的直截了当，表达着自己心中的欲望，像极了想要夺食的狼，奔着猎物冲身而去

不过，这次狼好像并没有斗得过狡猾的狐狸，Tharn随Type急切地吻着自己，一双大手在Type身上继续游走，煽风点火，撩拨Type，在已经滚烫的情欲上添火，灵巧的手指又回到了胸前，最后停留在写的字上点了点，仿佛在暗示什么

“说出来”Tharn靠在Type的耳边，声音低沉，还因为Type浓烈的吻而带了些颤，气息顽皮地溜进耳朵，殆尽了Type最后一丝的求胜欲，已经沉沦的人终究松开牙关：

“Fuxk me，Tharn”


End file.
